The project will consist of basic research in development of parenteral delivery systems targeted to two to four investigational drugs per year. The projects to be assigned to this contractor will require formulation approaches more involved than such standard methods, as pH adjustment, salt Flormation, and use of certain known mixed solvents, etc. One or more of the compounds will likely come from the following types of antitumor agents: nitrogen mustards, nucleosides, organo-platinum compounds, or antibiotics. The contractor will also be expected to have capabilities for the development of acceptable analytical systems, including stability predicting assays, which will be required for evaluation of the proposed dosage forms.